latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Nicky
Nicky, also known as Mikey is a masked figure who is currently a member of the organization, The Legionnaire", with the designation "L-9". Though according to Dmitri Alexandrov, Nicky is only a pseudo-member of the organization, mainly to serve as the Red Scientist's bodyguard. Appearance Nicky wears the trademark clothing of the Legionnaire, black coat (with red lining and interior), black gloves, brown shoes, and mask. Nicky's trademark mask resembles the "Guy Fawkes" mask, though with major differences. These differences include actual eyeholes, though it is usually too dark for someone else to see through, as well as a moustache and the 'mouth' appearing like he's laughing. While it is unknown as to what Nicky wears exactly underneath, it appears that he has green skin and black hair. After repairs made by Dmitri, he wore a garb that was similar to the Legionnaire's green coats, but with several differences, including a black-and-silver chestpiece with a red star symbol on it. His mask has been changed slightly, with the right side appearing to be the same as the original, while the left side appears more ominous. Personality Nicky is a perfect example of the "Happy-Go-Lucky Idiot", which can annoyed, and sometimes even anger others. A particular example is Dmitri (who ironically refrains from getting angry) who so far usually tells Nicky to be quiet, or gets angered when the latter breaks some of his lab equipment and other gadgets. Nicky appears to not have much intelligence, as it seems difficult for to understand the simplest of concepts. This and the fact that he acts completely immature at times. Despite this though, Nicky seems to have some form of wit that tends to catch others off guard. Nicky is also - apparently - lazy, or at the very least not interested in doing work, such as being instructed by Dmitri to retrieve various technological parts for the latter to utilize. He also seems to enjoy a 'game' which he refers to as "Stabby, Stabby" which serves to be nothing more than involving him stabbing people to death. Apparently he finds fellow Legionnaire member Moriana very creepy. The other persona, Mikey, on the other hand appears to be very different. While the differences are yet to be explored he does appear to be more intelligenet and mature in contrast to Nicky. History Nicky's origins and history are yet to be revealed. In secret, he is a creation of Dmitri Alexandrov, which was a result of the 'Phantom Protocol'. No More (September 2013) Three months after the conclusion of the events of 'Omega Rising' Nicky, who had been affected the mysterious temporal anamoly, awoke in a dark mysterious place. It was then that he realized that he was in Dmitri's lab in Siberia, and of course he landed right on top of the latter. After being told what had happened, as well as expressing his dislike in doing work to require the components necessary for Dmitri to fix communications and transport, he joined Dmitri as the two went to acquire what they needed; while keeping to the shadows. Monster Brawl, Return of the Witch, Bombing of the Big Ben (October - November 2013) Acquiring 'Components' When mysterious spores in a city started to transform people into monsters, Dmitri and Nicky arrived on the scene for different motivations. Dmitri - having sent in a robot duplicate that would not be affected by the spores - would collect the spores for his own ends, while Nicky would go to an old research base and retrieve a certain item. Despite asking if Dmitri and M-21 were parents, Nicky complied and went to the base. Shortly afterwards, Nicky was able to apparently overpower and kill the guards at the old base, before he went looking for the item he was tasked to find. This was revealed to be a component Dmitri needed for his portal machine so that Legionnaire members can get to and from Earth. Nicky rejoined with Dmitri's robot, as the two entered through a portal back to Dmitri's lab. Return of Moriana When asking Dmitri how long it took before the portal generator was up and running, Nicky noticed another portal opening up and noted this to his comrade. However, it turned out it was Moriana who came back from her home dimension, 'The Dark Forest'. When Moriana asked what had happened in the previous months, Nicky provides the information to answer her question; that and note that he broke some of Dmitri's stuff. As soon as Moriana left, Nicky voiced his opinion about how Moriana gave him the creeps. Bombing of the Big Ben Nicky accompanied Dmitri to London, as the latter plotted to destroy British Parliament (a.k.a. Big Ben) in an attempt to intensify the anti-deviant sentiment. When asked why he was brought along, Dmitri told him it was because of his habit of damaging the scientist's equipment. As he was left outside, in the cold, Nicky felt Dmitri tricked him into coming along and silently cursed the scientist. Shortly after Dmitri planted the bombs to destroy Parliament, the two made some distance between themselves and the building, as Dmitri activated the bombs that destroyed Parliament. Heroes' Vengeance Dmitri's Plan Shortly after Dmitri intercepted a meeting between Wildman's group, Nicky asked the Red Scientist why he was helping the heroes. When Dmitri replied that he was aware of the group's intentions and his own plans, Nicky replied: "I still don't get it!" Meeting the Werewolf Nicky was kicked out of Dmitri's, because of his growing antics infurating Dmitri, and decided to run around all over the world. The reason for this is unknown, as the Legionnaire wanted to maintain a low profile, but most likely Nicky did not engage in anything big. ]Nicky eventually ran into Steve Maximus, a werewolf who was hunting for Moriana. Nicky had engaged Steve, though he had taunted the werewolf by constantly teleporting in an attempt to confuse the werewolf. Unfortuantely, Nicky was unable to use his powers (saying that he was out of 'juice'), and because of it he was maimed by Steve; having received some nasty injuries and his right arm being ripped off. Nicky was at Steve's mercy, who planned to ask the fool some questions, or would have been if Dmitri did not realize he was in trouble. Two portals then opened near Nicky's location: one being with some Red Star drones to attack Steve, and the second one to extract Nicky. The drones distracted Steve just long enough for Dmitri to extract Nicky. After Nicky was pulled back into Dmitri's lab, he was electrocuted by a prod and was knocked out. Dmitri then planned on repairing Nicky, while looking at files on the 'Phantom Protocol', and referring to Nicky as both a Pseudo-Member and creation. Nicky was subsequently placed into cryo-stasis, as Dmitri planned to repair his creation. Repaired, Reawakened and Reassigned Dmitri had been busy with the rapid development of the Red Star Army, bolstering the Legionnaire's military power. In the process he had repaired Nicky, both physically and mentally. After Dmitri reawakened him from cryo-stasis, it was revealed that Nicky was but one personality the individual possessed. The other personality was Mikey, to whom Dmitri spoke with moments after reactivation. After explaining what was to be done, Dmitri used a switch to switch the personalities to Nicky. Dismissing the antics of Nicky, Dmitri reminded the former of his duties as an agent of the Legionnaire, as well as the Red Scientist's bodyguard. After this, the two set off to conduct some tests, while Nicky was thinking about wanting to 'renegotiate contracts'. The Testing of the Hunchback Dmitri had captured the A.N.G.E.L.S. agent Trish Wolfe and criminal Redback and was planning on testing a prototype (dubbed the Hunchback) on them. Nicky complained about how 'lame' Dmitri's 'death-trap' was. Through his antics, Nicky had inadvertently allowed Dmitri's prisoners the opportunity to escape. This, combined with a smug remark from Nicky, result in Dmitri backhanding the former with his cybernetic right arm. As Nicky was in pain from the hit, Dmitri activated the portal, as he had pressing matters to attend to.